


blue

by syilca



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Age of Calamity, F/M, One Shot, kinda? it's just during-calamity for the most part, prose-poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syilca/pseuds/syilca
Summary: "Blue was the color of his eyes, adrift in a silent slumber."
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	blue

Blue was the color of her demeanor, cold and distant. It pierced straight through him with her sharp gaze, as she drifted by him through the dark, enclosed halls of the castle. She only ever passed glances at him, but they were never filled with hatred—only discomfort.  
He wasn’t sure if she ever really looked at him when they locked eyes—it seemed as though she was peering at the reflection mirrored against them.

It was the first color that she had given him, in the form of a loose tunic, fitted snugly to his physique. “Don’t think much of it,” she had told him, her voice stiff and frigid. “It was simply a part of my duty.” She showed him the rest of the Champion’s garments, as if to prove her point.  
But he could see every perfect stitch strung to perfection when he studied the tunic the night he got it—not a single thread was out of place.

He felt the color as the sharpness of her gaze melted against his back, when the Yiga assassins scrambled away from them into the heat of the desert.  
Their lingering stares no longer felt like he was getting pricked by ice; instead, they held the semblance of a soft spring rain.  
  


* * *

  
Blue was the color that spread from her palms when she pressed them against him—pleasantly cool to the touch—as she tended to his wounds.   
It spotted across him like the first snowfall of the year, melting gently into the warmth of his skin.

It was the first color of the day, hanging heavily draped over her body, as she carried the weight of the world upon her shoulders. It clung to her when she stepped out of the cool, icy waters of the Springs, lips pale and blue. He was afraid of the color when it laced around her wrists like a tight ribbon; double knotted and constricting.  
When he could, he would wipe the excess color dripping from her, so she wouldn’t be consumed.

He felt the color even when she was not near—under the shade of trees with the breeze caressing his cheek, in the coldness that drafted up from the grass pressed against his back. But when she held him in her arms for the first time, amidst the grayness of the rain, he could see it for the first time.  
The color seamlessly dripped down her pale cheeks, as he exhaled his last breath.  
  


* * *

  
Blue was the color of his eyes, adrift in a silent slumber.   
With his head barely floating above the surface, waves of water picked and pulled his memories apart, dragging them down into the bottomless pit of a starless sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote at like 2 a.m. a couple of days ago (idk what I was doing with it aofuhjnskd)! Just wanted to try out something a lil' artsy-ish haha. I think it falls under the category of prose-poetry? Also I hope everyone is enjoying AOC!!! I won't get it until a couple days later (': So I'm biding my time by making fanfics LOL
> 
> Anyway hoped you enjoyed it! Although it was really short haha


End file.
